


Ev'ry Day I Love You (Just A Little Bit More)

by looney gloomy hobbit (Stardustandbacon)



Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types, American Girls: Kit - Various Authors
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Softness, kit is soft for ruthie, ruthie is a soft person, slightly older then they are in canon but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustandbacon/pseuds/looney%20gloomy%20hobbit
Summary: A moment between two companions.





	Ev'ry Day I Love You (Just A Little Bit More)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a little pick-me-up for an online friend of mine, and I completely forgot about it until recently. I thought I'd share on here.

"Dance with me?" said Ruthie, hand outstretched to Kit.

It was sunset on a long, hot summer day, and the two girls were in the treehouse. Kit had been writing something, and Ruthie had managed to haul her record player up there, along with several records, earlier that afternoon, to keep herself entertained while Kit worked on whatever article she was currently in the middle of composing.  


Truth be told, Kit enjoyed Ruthie's company very much, but she hadn't been able to focus for a while. While her friend's records were nice, Ruthie kept swaying, softly singing, and making up little dances to go along with the music. It was distracting, but not in a bad way; more of a way that captivated her mind. Ruthie was so sweet and carefree, and the light of the setting sun made her dark curls practically gleam.  


How could she refuse an invitation like that?  


Much to Ruthie's surprise (and delight), Kit took up her offer and the two held hands, swaying together in a way similar to how they'd seen their parents do occasionally. Ruthie admired Kit's freckles, noticing how they each seemed to stand out in the hazy golden hue that cast over everything.  


Kit spoke. "What song is this, anyway?"  


"It's called _'Ev'ry Day I Love You Just A Little Bit More.'_ A lady named Jo Stafford sings it," replied Ruthie.  


"It's nice."  


The two danced in silence and savored each other's touch through the rest of the song. When the music stopped and the needle stayed circling in its groove, they reluctantly let go of each other's grasp. Ruthie knelt down to carefully put the record back in its sleeve.  


"I like that song," Kit said, in an uncharacteristically soft voice.  


Ruthie turned her head and smiled. "I'm glad. I though you'd like it."  


Kit waited a few seconds before speaking again. "It's true, y'know."  


"What is?"  


"The title," Kit blushed. _"Ev'ry Day I Love You Just A Little Bit More."_  


Ruthie blushed back. "I think so, too."

**Author's Note:**

> the song in question: https://youtu.be/nHeEvEr5yd8
> 
> I fudged the dates a little bit for when the song was released, as I picture them in their early teens here and the song was released in 1948.
> 
> find me on tumblr at lunarhobbits.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
